A Loyal New World
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Sequel to A Second Beginning by Sannikex, reasons are listed in the Prologue in Bold. I will include a one-shot later one in between that story and this story like an afterlife view and punishments, but I decided to write this multi-chapter first. Canon Pairing basically ONLY. No mean comments. Genre: Adventure/Spiritual/Romance. Canon AU, still Canon but slight AU. Had to reupload
1. Ch1:Prologue:The Beginning Again

**A Loyal New World...**

**(AN: However the title explains most of it all, but basically, it will have oc's basically Septimus, Cedrella, Charlus Potter and Dorea Black-Potter will be alive, while James and Lily themselves will be dead, but they will have portraits that have their entire memory up til their exact death and all, hidden at Potter Manor... I don't want to spoil too much, but basically the two grandparents are more loyal to the divine beings wizarding god and goddess rather than they are to their families. Manipulative Dumbledore, Some Slight Weasley bashing, of Ron, Percy, Molly. Some Arthur as well, too, but if that upsets, you, well, you would better be off reading something else, as this story will contain betrothal contracts. Blood Betrothal contracts and all and breaking a blood betrothal contract will end up for death of both parties and well the blood betrothal contract can have certain attachments to them as well too, Like a soul bond enhancement to them. During the first kiss. **

**The Shipping for this story the main ones are.**

**Charlus Potter/ Dorea Black**

**Septimus Weasley (Sept)/Cedrella Black (Ella)**

**Harry/Ginny Soul Bond by Betrothal Contract.**

**Ron/Hermione.**

**Fred/Alicia**

**George/Angelina.**

**Bill/Fleur.**

**Percy/Audrey**

**Luna/Rolf.**

**Neville/Hannah**

**Dean/Either Padma or Parvarti haven't really decided on those two.**

**Draco/Astoria**

**Daphne/Theodore Nott.**

**Tracey Davis/Blaise Zabini.**

**Charles Weasley I'm not sure about, perhaps an OC Slytherin Girl.**

**Remus/Nymphadora.**

**Sirius/Marlene.**

**Yes Marlene will survive as well, too. I believe that is that.**

**Now on to the story." **

**An2: Sorry bout that I accidentally uploaded the wrong story under another name.)**

**(AN 3: Had to delete and reupload as fanfiction website wouldn't take down the bad reviewers even though i have asked them a dozen times, as because it was a personal insult to myself. and all. something about my brain. or something like that.)**

* * *

**A Loyal New World  
By Author Andrew Charlus Potter**

**Prologue: The Beginning Again**

Sept 1981...

Ella said, "Sept, are you sure this is going to work?"

Sept chuckled, "We controlled the past perfectly and all and we ignored most of the deaths, except thankfully we saved Dorea and Charlus, and warned Orion about Granger trying to allow divorces and annulments for the wizards and witches and all. I do understand where she was coming from an all, but it's was mainly for the Slytherin Community and all."

Ella nodded, "Yes, this time you made sure and reworded the unbreakable vow, into a blood contract and made sure Arthur signed it this time when he was 15 rather than 13, and made your other sons resign the contract as well, to make sure the Weasley and Malfoy lines never join at all. But are you sure."

Sept said, "While Arthur and Molly may not agree, but considering James hasn't taken the Mantle of the Head of the Potter Family yet, and neither has Arthur for the Weasley nor Molly for the Prewett family, Muriel is the only person you need and she holds to the old ways."

Ella nodded, "True. But what about the blood permission?"

Sept said, "Anything given of free will for study to the St Mungo's dept of studying blood, is technically basically signing their signature over no matter what, why do you think Muriel hasn't allowed her blood to be hold in St Mungo's and I've even spoken to James and Lily and told them to make magical portraits that will upload their memories up til their death and all. That they have done so, they may be angry for allowing their deaths, but unless we want the Longbottom lad to be the boy who lived we have to make do with what we've got. Muriel already read through the contract and signed it herself. and we've got Ginerva's, James, Lily, Arthur, Molly's and even Charlus and Dorea's blood here as well, even Sirius signed as Harry's godfather to ensure his future. Though we may have to give him his future memories when he comes to pick Harry up and then obliviate him and alter his memory and all."

Ella nodded, "So basically we kidnap Harry and raise him."

Sept said, "We aren't kidnapping him and besides you saw his former life at his relatives (spat the 'relatives') it would be better."

Ella said, "I agree, but what about Dumbles."

Sept chuckled, "Well I have already though about that. Dumbles won't know what it him and when Sirius met us in the afterlife he told us he was skinny enough to slide through the bars after the first month there, but since his parents were alive and he was wallowing in his self-pity for years until he saw that picture in the Prophet and all. When we alter his memories after we tell him the truth, and he will remember the afterlife we lived before as well, too. When we return his memories."

Ella said, "He still may end up mad at you. What about Dumbledore."

Sept said, "I will tell him to capture Peter then take them both to the French Ministry of Magic as Minister Delacour works there right now and he will always give a fair hearing and all Gringotts are connected to one another as well. for example, it's basically a mirror transporting device for the goblins only. All we have to request is the Potter Account Manager, Manager of Wills, The Head Manager of Gringotts, and Request Minister Delacour and Madam Bones to come to the French Gringotts and all and then request the Potter's will to be read. The French don't require the chief warlock present during Will Reading, while England does, the French do not."

Ella said, "Arthur will be mad at you."

Sept said, "About the betrothal perhaps. We have already sent Charlus and Dorea to Australia to make sure they are far away from the war and all. But we would already be in the muggle world, by the time their memory returns to them, but we have already left them a letter telling them, why their memory returned and why we gave it back. And They both know the Heads of the Family itself trumps parent's opinions and whatnot. They also know by trying to break a blood contract of any type will mean an immediate arrest and execution. Thereby creating the Weasley to be orphans and all."

Ella said, "Alright."

Septimus then pour Harry's blood onto the contract, followed by ginny's, james, lily's, charlus, dorea's, arthur's, molly's and then they signed their names. and Sirius already signed earlier.

Oct 31, 1981...

James said, "Lils, why do you think Sept and Ella sent my parents to down under continent."

Lily said, "I'm not sure Jamie, but they didn't like they were being sent there and all, as it would make them seem like cowards, but I believe the attempt on their life made them think twice and all."

James nodded, "It's just odd, that Sept was also created the betrothal and we know of it, and I always thought the weasley's didn't hold to those traditions."

Lily said, "It is odd, but perhaps...It's something else."

James nodded, "But why created a blood betrothal contract? Rather than just a simple one?"

Lily shrugged, "Who knows I've always thought it was archaic myself, but once I thought about it, I was planning on making sure divorces and annulments were a thing but once I read that was against the divine ones rules or wizarding god and goddess rules I gave up on it, which will piss off most muggleborns that the wizarding world is so archaic, while the fathers of muggleborn daughters, will be happy with that all. There really should be a wizarding studies class to go along with the muggle studies class but as mandatory classes rather than the electives."

Lily was feeding a bottle to Harry when James was fixing to speak about her theory on wizarding studies when the ward alarms went off. "Lily, He's here, take Harry and Run."

Lily said, "James, No I'm not leaving you to face him alone."

James said, "Lily, go take Harry and Run Go Now. I hold him off, Get to the Portkey. GO!"

Lily took off to the upstairs nursery and tries to activate the portkey but it wouldn't activate...she heard James body fall down with a thud and the door to the nursery blasted open.

Voldemort said, "Stand Aside, Girl you don't have to die, All i want is the boy."

Lily said, "Have Mercy, Don't kill Harry take me instead."

Voldemort said, "Stand Aside Silly Girl."

Lily said, "NO!"

Voldemort said, "Stand Aside."

Lily said, "OVER MY DEAD BODY. I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE MY SON."

Voldemort said, "As you wish." He pointed his wand at her and chanted 'Avada Kedvra.' Lily screamed HARRRRY! as the green light of the killing curse struck her body and rebounded back to Voldemort which struck him but he ignored the feeling of oddness...and went to approach the sitting infant..

Harry glared, "Ebil."

Voldemort chuckled evilly, "Yes, Harry I guess I am evil, you would've made an excellent follower if it weren't for the fact you would have put an end to my reign." Voldemort raised his wand and said the killing curse and a green light struck Harry and it rebounded off him and hit Voldemort which his body then disintegrated while a large piece of his soul fled and another smaller piece attached itself to the only living thing in the room Harry himself. Which created the Lightning bolt scar on his forehead...

A while later Sirius appeared and before Sirius left the room he was approached by Sept and Ella."

Sirius said, "Lord and Lady Weasley how are you here?"

Sept said, "The Charm has been broken Lord Black and forgive me for this," He pointed his wand to Sirius forehead and said, something in Welsh which allowed Sirius to remember how his godson neglected his wife the reasons because of it."

Sirius said, "obliviate me, I can handle Azkaban, obliviate me alter my memories, take Harry, make sure you don't let Hagrid have him."

Ella did so and created a false memory of someone leaving with baby Harry and after a message look up Westley in the muggle phonebook whihc Sirius had a confused face, then Sept and Ella apparated away with baby Harry.

Sirius then went to find Peter for betraying his friends.

Peter then framed Sirius for the death of the 12 muggles and himself and escaped to the sewers in his rat form. Sirius was laughing like a maniac.

Azkaban North Sea...

1 month later... Sirius regained his memories his true memories of that night and his former timeline and he smirked and he laughed and transformed into Padfoot and escaped to London and found Sept and Ella in a muggle mansion named Westley mansion.

Sirius asked, "Can you explain why you allowed James and Lily to die while Marly to survive?"

Ella said, "You do realize if Harry wasn't the boy who lived Neville would be it, and remember what Ruler and Ruleress told us, if Harry was born in '81 rather than '80?"

Sirius shuddered, "I still find that a little hard to believe, but what do I do now, knowing Albus like I do he wouldn't stop searching for me until he finds me and all."

Sept said, "Easy, Capture Peter, hold you temper, escape to France and ask their ministry of magic for asylum for a fair hearing and trial and then we can go to Gringotts and ask Minister Delacour and Madam Bones, to hear the Potters will."

Sirius said, "Thereby undermining Dumbledore's influence on Harry. But why the betrothal contract and all?"

Sept said, "To prevent the Malfoy line from ever joining the Weasley line permanently. That's basically that and preventing Grangers divorcing and annulment allowances for wizarding families of all types. Not matter of the neglect and all. Ginerva should have realized based on the way Harry was raised by his relatives and all. and James and Lily's portraits will remember the previous timeline as well, too, in their new portraits in this timeline as well in case you were wondering and no the chief warlock of the wizard government doesn't have to be present in the will reading in france. and that is that."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2. Innocence, Release, and Will Reading.


	2. Ch2:Innocence, Release, and Will Reading

** A Loyal New World.**

**Chapter 2: Innocence, Release, and Will Reading.**

France Ministry of Magic...

A Grim Looking like Dog approached the French Minister of Magic with a cage with a shabby rat in its cage in its mouth and all.

Minister looked startled at the grim, but wondering why a dog was carrying a cage and a rat unless both were animagi. Minister asked, "Are you animagi?" The Dog nodded. Minister Delacour breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared me looking like a grim you know. Perhaps this would be a conversation finished in private?"

The Dog nodded again.

Minister Delacour's Office.

Minister said, "Can you please transform."

The Grim transformed into Sirius Black who stalled Minister Delacours security call.

Sirius said, "I'm innocent and can prove it, I, Sirius Orion Black am seeking asylum and a trial from the French Ministry of Magic can you guarantee me a trial?"

Minister Delacour asked, "Didn't you have one?"

Sirius scowled, "No, I was just chucked into Hell on Earth without a bloody stinking trial."

Minister nodded, "Very well, Sirius Black, but what is with the rat?"

Sirius said, "The real traitor of the Potters. First, during the will reading I want madam bones present as some people will be bringing my godson to hear his parent's will, we want to do it in france as you know England laws don't allow will reading until the heir is either of age or of age 11 when he goes to Hogwarts, however, it is allowed worlds of lot earlier here in this country thankfully. But what is your first name Minister?"

Minister Delacour smiled and answered, "Alexandre Delacour at your service, Lord Black" ending with a bow and all. Delacour continued, "So you want a private trial( Sirius nodded)." Delacour messaged Gringotts, and Madam Bones, along with Kingsley, Moody."

Alastor said, "Sirius why hear why not in our land."

Sirius said, "To make sure I get a trial and not get pushed under the rug as I never was given a trial in the first place. and I have some others protecting my godson until I'm ready to take him with me and all."

Alastor nodded, "Why are the goblins here."

Ragnok said, "We are here to read the Potter's will afterwards, if you would allow Madam Bones as you can message the beneficiaries while two are in this room, as Mr. James Potter's will will explain alot more thinks, you are allowed to stay during the will reading as to put Albus in his place and all."

Madam Bones nodded.

Alexandre held up his hand, "I have veritaserum always on hand and in my office in cases like these and all."

Minister Delacour poured three drops into Sirius mouth and his eyes glazed over showing the effect it took and ask his first question, "What is your name."

Sirius answered, "Sirius Orion Black."

Delacour asked, "Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper and who was and why didn't everyone know."

Sirius said, "No, I wasn't the secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was and because I went after Peter and he framed me as he transformed into his rat form and escaped into the sewers and is most likely hiding with a wizard family somewhere out there and based on stuff, he may have cut off his finger and all, which will also show up in his animagus form as well, too."

Bones asked, "how come no one knows of the animagi form?"

Sirius answered, "James, Peter and I learned on how to become animagi because of Remus Lupin, as we wanted to show him we were and still are above prejudices of our ignorant kind and we knew werewolves can't harm animals, so that's basically the reason why. And Have another way to stop voldemort."

The wizards from England flinched, while the france delacour winced.

Bones said, "he's dead now."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Did you find a body and you know all wizard and witches deaths involve leaving a body behind. If somehow a wraith escapes it means he can return as that explosion reminds me fo something similar that happen long ago in another time and all based on what i've read from my family journals as that only happens when souls don't die naturally. meaning Voldemort became a wraith and hasn't truly left this earth."

Delacour fed the antidote to Sirius and Sirius saw the pale faces and he remembered what he said and he became pale as well, just glad that he didn't mention his godson's living ability and all, right now as he wanted to keep his godson away from the Dursleys' as much as humanly possible."

The Will Reading of James and Lily Potter.

Ragnok and Griphook have brought a will pensieve it would show up in projection view of James and Lily Potter bodies in ghostly form.

Ragnok tapped the pensieve three times and it played for all to hear.

James said, "We (James: James Charlus Potter) and (Lily: Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans) hereby declare this our last will and testament and any all other previous wills are hereby null and void."

Lily said, "First, if one of us survives, the Potter fortune goes straight to the other spouse as does the wizengamot seat and board of governors seat as well, if both of us are dead well, it goes straight to our son, and he has to name regent when he can talk. But other than that. we have a view more items to take care of first to our other friends and whom we call family. I'll let James take care of his beneficiaries and I'll take care of mine. Yes, we separated the voices in our wills as well, too."

Sirius just shook his head and continued to listen.

James said, "First off, If anything has happened to us, then Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, not Sirius Black. Second, He is animagus, with a form like a rat with a worm-like tail as how you can tell his form from another normal rats in the UK.

Third: To Sirius Orion Black, I leave 500,000 Galleons and guardianship of my son Harry James Potter. I know you don't need the money, Siri, but in the muggle world, I fear inflation may be going up, for example: Milk costs $1.00 now, or something like that, but it may rise to $3.00 in usd which is more in british pounds."

Fourth: To Peter Pettigrew, 50,000 Galleons for protecting us , unless of course you betrayed us then you get jack squat."

Fifth: To Remus Lupin, a note from Lily and 1,000,000 Galleons, and you better spend the money or otherwise, me and Lily would return from the dead and start haunting you until you do and access to Potter Manor and the Library, Now the note from Lily.

Lily: Remus John Lupin, find yourself a wife and a real true faithful wife wouldn't even a flying hippogriff's shite about your furry little problem, stop being pessimistic and find love and be happy you deserve it."

James said, "Finally, to my son Harry James Potter, his entire Potter trust, storage, and family vault and properties along with them goes straight to him including the galleons, sickles and knuts within the said vaults as well, and I want Harry to be able to access his trust, storage and family vault on his 11th birthday. No matter what. Now I let Lily have her turn with the beneficiaries.

Lily stood up and spoke: 'To Frank and Alice Longbottom, "Thank you for being my friends when my sister turned her back on me and 500,000 Galleons to them especially if they have suffered like we did or if they are suffering from something else.'

'To Marlene McKinnon: Thank you for beign my best friend and you are like a real sister to be and stop being scared of Black you two both love each other and Sirius if you can hear me STOP BEING A PLAYBOY AND FIND MARLY AND PROPOSE TO HER. and 500,000 Galleons to you as well, too.'

'To Ted and Andromeda Tonks: 500,000 Galleons for a secondary protection spell on my son, thank you. and well, give some money for your daughter Nymphadora, but I believe she hates the name. So if she is willing she can change it if she feels it might be a necessity.'

Sirius just shook his head but there were more beneficiaries on Lily's side but were surprised with the following.

'To Petunia Dursley nee Evans: First is a curse on Dudley in hopes he becomes Magical like me, second 50,000 Galleons to be transferred to muggle bank account in the name of Petunia Dursley nee Evans and only Petunia can have access to said bank account.'

'To Minerva McGonagall: I leave James Transfiguration notebooks and other books to give to the professors knowing they may not hear our will and all. and 500,000 Galleons to help any muggleborns struggling, and use some of the money to replace the brooms in the flying lessons with the best broom on the market in every 4 yrs or so.'

'Finally, To Arthur and Molly Weasley, '10,000,000 Galleons to help you and your family out, because I have figured out that you were all rich at one point in time, before Katherine Anna Weasley's problematic and a family album from the beginning of what happened to Katherine Anna Weasley the first female Weasley, if you would want to know the truth about the Weasley's family's past even it does involve your past lives. You'll understand why I'm doing this once you read and see the albums photographs in the past and all."

'To Sirius a personal note: Find Marly and Propose to her unless you are a chicken shit, cluck, cluck, cluck.

'To Ragnok and Griphook: Tell the truth about the prophecy when my son is able to handle it.'

'To Septemis and Cedrella: Thank you for telling us about magical portraits and upgrading them to make them remember everything until our death.'

'Now Guardians for Harry James Potter:

Sirius Orion Black (Godfather.)

If Sirius is unavailable then it should be transferred to one of these people below:

Remus John Lupin (Surrogate Uncle)

Marlene McKinnon (Godmother)

Alice and Frank Longbottom (Second Godmother)

Minerva McGonagall (Father's Godmother)

Ted and Andromeda Tonks (Family Friends)

Arthur and Molly Weasley (Family Friends, but no formal adoption.)

and UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES EVEN IN THE CASE OF BLOOD WARDS AND MY POTENTIAL SACRIFICE IS HARRY TO BE PLACE WITH PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY.'

Ragnok and Griphook tapped the pensieve and it died down.

Amelia said, "So they died of a prophecy?"

Ragnok said, "Yes, apparently it involves the Potter Heir, it would have involved the Longbottom heir as well, but since Potter is marked he is the one the chosen one or whatever you may please you and all, and I'm sorry I can't divulge much more until Mr. Potter is ready to accept the responsibility and all. But you can clear Mr. Black right."

Madam Bones, "Yes, I can but Mr. Black where would you be living?"

Sirius said, "Somewhere under the Fidelius charm and in the muggle world as well, too."

Amelia, Kingsley and Moody left to clear Sirius name. and Sirius picked up his godson and took him to Potter Manor and got rid of the access list except for himself and Harry and the house-elves of course and asked for a goblin Fidelius charm, too. Which Ragnok and the rest of the goblins were happy to grant as it meant a good pay day for them that month."

The next following days.

Daily Prophet Headlines, read, 'SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT, RELEASED AND POTTER WILLS READ IN FRANCE.'

When Albus Dumbledore saw that and all. He noticed his deputy and the other heads were missing at lunch but then again they always have to grade papers lot and all. So he decided to not pay much attention, and even in the news paper after the will they gave a list of guardians and they told that Sirius Black found his godson with old family friends, and took Harry with him. When Dumbledore read 'Under no circumstance even blood wards he felt drained of his energy and all. He was going to still try to get Harry under his guardianship and control somehow as he hold the key. But little did they know there was a death eater still in the castle besides Severus Snape whom only gave half of the prophecy to Dumbledore not the full one, it was the seer known as Sybil Trelawney to test Severus's loyalty to the dark lord as well, test theories about what Albus may do.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3: 7 yrs later. The time frame would be 1988. When the story reconvenes.


	3. Chapter 3: 7 Yrs Later

**A Loyal New World**

**Ch. 3: 7 Yrs Later.**

7 Years Later, 1988.

Potter Estate, France..hidden under a goblin Fidelius charm with Ragnok as Secret Keeper..

Sirius, Marlene were living together with Harry their godson who will be fixing to turn 8 yrs old, they have had always a short conversation and James and Lily's portraits were copied throughout their properties thankfully with Septimus and Cedrella's plans of making sure their portraits retain their memories not from when they were painted but gained memories when their living selves died as well, too.

Tomorrow would be Harry's 8th birthday and Harry loved his godfather and godmother but would always talk to his parent's portraits constantly while he had made friends at the local muggle school and all, it just wasn't the same if he couldn't share the wizarding secret with his friends and all. He did have visits from his betrothed grandparent's constantly, but when he was told a year before he was betrothed but the reasons why were not pleasant, just to stop a family member from marrying another line or something. It made no sense to him and neither did his parents understand it either especially their portraits, their portraits knew the truth, but Harry wouldn't be ready for the true truth until he was on his deathbed same with Ginerva and all.

Meanwhile the Potters, even the elder Potters, Charlus and Dorea agreed with the betrothal and all. The Weasleys well the elder Weasley knew the truth why Sept and Ced blood betrothed Harry and Ginny, while they were upset with Ginerva for divorcing Harry and all and choosing a Malfoy to marry nonetheless, he hated how his father tricked him into signing a blood unbreakable vow contract when he was 15 yrs old preventing the Weasley line from ever marrying a Malfoy, truth be told, he was glad it happened and all. But still. How would they know that Harry wouldn't still neglect Ginny and all. Even if he was raised by Sirius and Marlene.

His parents as did Muriel told them to accept it and that is it. But warn the boys as they aren't allowed to threaten Ginerva's betrothed and all and she can't know the betrothed's name until the ending of her second yr where-ever they decide to send Ginny, it could be Hogwarts or Beaubaxtons but still they haven't decided and all. Even though Ginny asked constantly why They just told her Sept and Ella set it up. Ginny was a spit fire even at six fixing to turn seven yrs old and while she knew pureblood traditions and wondering why her grandparents were returning to said traditions, and she was even told it was a blood betrothal contract which means it would and could never be broken even though she knew her mother Molly was still trying to find a way around it, but Sept and Ella found a 1,000% foolproof blood betrothal contract without it ending in the death of both parties and all. or unless one of the parties end up soul bond to one another or to someone else. and the contract forbids the anima vinculum spell to soul bond, to force a soul bond so to speak on someone else as well, too.

Ginny was always sneaking out brooms out of the broomshed to practice flying, while she hated the wifely duties but she realized she must participate when her mother taught her, the behavior and curtsies practicing was a pain, but the cooking well, it was interesting, while Molly could never cook the muggle way, she would always cook the magical way and all.

Ginny however wanted to try to cook the muggle way and rather she would cook desserts and sweets as they seem the easiest to bake and all. Molly was proud, though even though she knew it was because of everyone's sweet tooth and all. Molly had seven years to get used to the idea that Harry and Ginny were betrothed but they aren't allowed to meet one another until the ending of her second year as each other's betrothed and all. But nothing said about meeting each other as friends. Somehow Molly and Arthur told Ginny true stories about how Harry lived in this world, or in the muggle world with his godfather and godmother, Sirius and Marlene. Anywho they told her true stories, rather than what was written and Sirius sometimes even add muggle-laws into the wizarding world law, especially emphasizing to tell 3rd through 7th yrs to reiterate the surname law classes and whatnot and add some pureblood or wizarding customs/studies for muggleborns or for muggle-raised students. and turned muggle studies into a mandatory class along with the wizarding customs/studies also into a mandatory class too.

Sirius was in the process so people would understand it and all. As did Septimus and Cedrella as well was working on changing the board of governors as well, to make sure blood purity isn't an issue and all. While Basically Harry and Ginny had normal simple childhoods except for being betrothed of course and all, but other than that. Plans were in place for contingencies, in case Albus tries to blame another crime on them again.

Sirius, Sept and Ella were furious that Albus wanted Harry under his thumb and that is what caused the problem the last time by not having loving feelings to be experienced either.

Albus always thought he knew best but even his tracking charms on Harry he placed on him during birth was unable to active basically it would portkey Harry automatically to Hogwarts in the Headmaster's Office, but unfortunately for Albus well, Sirius, Sept, Ella, Charlus and Dorea found about the tracking charm and transferred the tracking items even the portkey to an empty bookcase and all and if he summoned, the charm for the book case, they would be alerted and be ready to arrest Albus, but first they had to take care of his phoenix Fawkes, first, by create a Maledictus wards around the room before coming to arrest the culprit.

Sirius was trying to make sure Harry had a childhood, that he never had last time, and he was glad his flying prowess was still active in this timeline as well as his seeker ability.

Sirius, Sept, Ella, Charlus and Dorea met each other once a week...

Sirius asked, "Can we speed things up? At least a little bit?"

Sept stroked his chin and asked, "Perhaps, why? You do know how Ron will try to become Harry's best friend again and all."

Ella said, "Dear, didn't you include a protection clause, that well, shall we say, prevents Harry from ever becoming too friendly with anyone other than Ginny, but they basically would be treated as an acquaintance, while Ginny would be treated more as a friend and all."

Sept shook his head, "Yes, I did that, but it still wouldn't matter, will it, knowing Ronald's ability since Harry is his age he would demand Harry be his friend instead."

Dorea said, "Perhaps we can invite certain Weasleys here, while Most of them children remember except Fred and George of course, and Percy and Charlie doesn't remember much either, but Arthur and Molly do, but I can sense Bill is trying to delve into the memory blocks he realized he has, but hasn't access much as he only wants to know who is his perfect match basically."

Charlus said, "So we invite Bill and knowing Bill's favorite little sister would want to travel with him, while Ron doesn't like traveling away from his mummy and all."

Charlus nodded, "I will write to Bill."

Charlus then folded a letter and letting Bill know he was invited to spend the new years in France.

When Bill received the letter he was surprised to receive a letter from Charlus Potter and all. But he knew he had to bring his sister along with him, but he didn't mind it, but it would be odd for two betrothed to meet before the second yr at Hogwarts for the others, but perhaps they could help him with the block and all.

Bill wrote them back and agreed to bring his sister Ginerva along and allowed Molly and Arthur to know. Arthur and Molly as well as Charlie overheard, Bill mumbling the name 'Fleur' in his sleep, but couldn't remember the name upon awakening, they knew Bill knew Ginny better and the advice he would have given would be better than any other, but they had to wait until Bill remembered the previous timeline and all. And What happened and all.

So they had to wait until Christmas or afterwards... or the next easter and/or summer break. So Arthur and Molly settled down and started reading a book together about all types of Mythical Bonds and all by Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. They discovered other ways to have soul bonds to other individuals and ways to make it into a multibond even though it was against Ruler and Ruleress also known as the Wizarding God and Goddess and what not, and after the last meeting with those divine beings they would and never would go against them not after learning punishments. and if Harry is never the boy who lived then neville is the one who becomes it and well, becomes the dark lord's apprentice, then kills his mentor and becomes the next dark lord and all. They decided to prevent any timeline from anything like that from ever happening, no matter the cost. The Entire Weasley clan as well as the others were told about that as well, too.

TO BE CONTINUED: Ch 4: The Visit and New Year.


End file.
